Your Own Disaster
by OneManShow
Summary: After Soda and Sandy break up, how they both truly feel. Do they both miss each other? Are they both moving on? A songfic to the song Your Own Disaster by Taking Back Sunday.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders. S.E. Hinton owns it. I do not own the song Your Own Disaster. It's owned by Taking Back Sunday. I am not making any profit off of this and it is for entertainment only!**_

**Just think of this and me  
****As just a few of the many things  
****To lie around  
****To clutter up your shelves  
****And I wish you weren't worth the wait  
****Because there's some thing's  
****I'd like to say to you...**

Sandy sat on her bed, but it wasn't really hers. It was just a cot stuck in the corner of the room so that she had someplace to sleep at her grandparent's house. Her hands were trembling. Clutched in her fingers was a letter from Sodapop. Her fingers started to slide under the envelope before she stopped herself. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't. She couldn't start this all up again. Soda was gone from her life. There was no way she was going to get him back. She wished she could take the time to explain, but then realized, that even if she got the chance, she wouldn't know how to start.

**And I don't think that**  
**You know what  
****You've been missing  
****'Cause I don't think that  
****You know what  
****You've been missing**

Sandy brought her knees up to her chest and let out a huge sigh. She wouldn't cry. She couldn't miss Soda, she knew he couldn't miss her, either. They'd move on. She stood up slowly and stuck the letter back into the mailbox. Her final goodbye.

**And I dare you to forget  
****The marks you left  
****Across my neck  
****From those nights when we were both  
****Found at our best  
****Now I could make this obvious,  
****And you, you could deny me  
****All in one breath  
****You could shrug me off  
****Your shoulders...**

Sodapop was lying on his bed, stretched out so that his legs were sprawled widely along it and his left elbow sank into the mattress, supporting his head in his hand. With his right hand he flipped the page of the photo album. He smiled slightly at a picture of him and Sandy. He had his arms wrapped around her waist and she was laughing. He studied the picture more, and remembered that night. They had been celebrating their one-month anniversary. They'd both gotten a little bit drunk and woke up the next morning with marks on their body that they didn't remember giving each other.

**And I don't think that  
****You know what  
****You've been missing  
****'Cause I don't think that  
****You know what  
****You've been missing**

Soda wiped a stray tear that had lost its way down his cheek. He closed the album and let out a shuddering sigh. He wondered if Sandy ever thought about him. He wondered what would have happened if she'd just said "yes" to his proposal.

**And I don't think that you know  
****I said I don't think you know  
****I said I don't think you know what you're missing  
****  
Hey, lush, have fun  
****It's the weekend  
****Hey, lush, have fun**

Soda stood up slowly. He fixed his DX cap, which had become lopsided. He then plastered a smile on his face and walked out into the living room. He gave Steve a friendly slap on the back and walked with him outside so they could head to work together.

**Hey, lush, have fun  
****It's the weekend  
****Hey, lush, have fun**

Sandy walked slowly back into her room. She sat back down on the edge of her small bed and looked down at her enlarged stomach. Without thinking she threaded her fingers of her hands together and thrust his fists into her stomach over and over. Tears streamed down her face. "It's all your fault," she whispered as her hands stopped. She wasn't sure whether she was talking to the baby, or to herself.

**I don't think that  
****You know what  
****You've been missing  
****I don't think that  
****You know what  
****You've been missing**

Soda grinned at a couple of nice looking girls that smiled his way. He hadn't been on an actual date since Sandy, but he sure flirted quite a bit. Who knew, maybe he'd find someone that flirted back with just the right about of sincerity. Now there was an oxy moron; flirting sincerely. Soda laughed. He wasn't sure, but for some reason, it seemed like his first good, real laugh in a long while.

**Just forget me  
****It's that simple**

Sandy hoped she'd be able to get past Soda. She hoped he'd be able to get past her, as well, but at the same time, she truly hoped that they'd always remember one thing that they used to say to each other:

**Just forget me  
****It's that simple**

"I love you, never forget that."

**A/N: I'm not too satisfied with how it turned out. / Ah, well. The song reminded me of them, even if I couldn't put it into words too good. I'm a little rusty with the pen, too! Give me a break, huh? xD; I'm hoping to get a songfic about Angela and Bryon from That Was Then, This Is Now, but I'm not sure how soon I will. xx; Anyways, hoped you liked this!**


End file.
